It's Never too Late...
by Legacy
Summary: Having second thoughts about her up and coming marriage. Misty is visited by a friend from the past.


Disclaimer: Let me think do I own Pokemon. ::checks his bank account. account   
reads....0:: Nope still not mine. Pooh!  
  
It's Never Too Late  
  
  
At was a beautiful moonlit night on Cinnibar Island. The full moon radiated   
across the gentle waters as they crashed upon the shore. Couples could be seen   
wandering up and down the sandy beaches, holding their love ones close. With moon   
as their lantern, it all painted the prefect canvas for anyone to say those   
three special words.   
  
It was a night for love, a night for togetherness and for one special young lady,   
it was the night of her engagement party. After three years of dating, a month   
ago he finally sprung the question.   
  
The young women spent her whole life looking for the person she would say "I do"   
too. Now that her wedding day was slowly approaching, shouldn't she be happy?   
Her life's search was finally over.   
  
She was going to marry one of the most famous people in all the Indigo Plateau.   
A movie star. She lived a life every girl dreamed. She had money, a successful   
job, a very famous and handsome fiancé. It seemed she had everything she ever   
wanted.....  
  
Except love.  
  
She emerged from her summer mansion. The situation she just emerged from was too   
hectic. She needed time to think, time to let the night air do it's thing. She   
gazed over the balcony, the sight was beautiful. The city and the lights, cast   
over the stars. The view it was so romantic.   
  
Usually the lovely view could eased any worries she may have had, but tonight   
the soothing powers of the lights were nullified.   
  
'It was suppose to be a simple engagement party.' Misty thought. 'Some of   
Daniel's friends and producers. A couple of glasses of wine, a few laughs and   
the night would have ended.' But that's not what accrued.   
  
So many things happened tonight. All the events swirling around in her head.   
'Why did 'he' have be here?' she asked herself. 'Was this Daniel's way of   
breaking me?' She questioned. Although, on the outside their relationship was   
picture perfect. Behind closed doors there was a constant power struggle.   
  
She only wore dresses that he picked out for her. Since her old clothes were so   
long ago burned. She was more like his doll to dress-up, than his fiancée. She   
never knew where she stood with him. One minute, he was a caring devoted lover.   
Then next he would be ready to leave her.   
  
Misty knew Daniel loved her, or he believed he loved her. But she could never   
return his feelings. She did like Daniel, when he wanted to he could be a sweet   
guy. But she could never, ever love him. And she also sadly, could never leave   
him either.   
  
Although Misty, on the outside was always appeared strong to other people. She   
always held one fear inside her. She always feared about being alone. The   
thought of being without anyone terrified her. It frighten her into accepting   
his proposal.   
  
That was the biggest mistake she ever made. Now he knew how to control her and   
he would never forget it. Now she was trapped and didn't have a way out.   
  
Misty would have gladly accepted her fate...until tonight. Someone she thought   
she would never see, changed all that. Not only were things complicated but she   
didn't know how she was going to last the night.  
  
She continued with her thoughts, till she noticed somebody joining her.  
  
"So this is where you are." A young man's voice said. As he joined her on the   
balcony. Even in the darkness of the night, his brown eyes still shimmered.  
  
"Ash?" Misty turned to face him.   
  
"Yeah," He stated "You know everyone was looking for you, especially Daniel?" he   
said while adjusting his tuxedo collar. He never did like the thing. In his   
twenty years of walking the planet, he never found anything more uncomfortable   
than a tux.  
  
Misty looked at him as if she was awaking from a dream. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just   
needed to get away for a little bit....Something was on my mind." She still   
wasn't sure about the whole engagement and marriage. Plus this wasn't helping.   
'I guess my feelings haven't changed,' she thought.   
  
"I'd say." Ash commented. "I mean, your getting married to one of the biggest   
movie stars ever. If it was me, I'd be having Meowths." Ash joked.   
  
Misty smiled "Yeah, I guess it's a dream come true." Ash nodded in agreement.   
"So...Ash, how did you find out about my Engagement Party?"   
  
"Oh Daniel, didn't tell you?" Ash inquired. Misty shook her head. "Well, I just   
came into town today and I ran into him.....You know there's going to be a big   
Pokemon Tournament next week." he cheered.  
  
"Really?" Misty asked. Obviously it was news to her.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know? It's been in the papers for weeks." Misty shook her   
head.  
  
"I guess I haven't paid much attention to pokemon training...much less   
battling." She confessed. "I don't have the time anymore."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to be the 'greatest Water Pokemon   
Trainer!'" Ash stated in a mock Misty voice.  
  
"Ash, that was like five years ago. A lot has changed...." She paused. "I've   
changed." she added softly. "Now I am one of the top Pokemon Doctors, on   
Cinnibar Island."  
  
Ash eyes widen. "Wow! It looks like you really went up in the world."   
  
Misty smiled, while returning to the view. The lights of the tiny cars blazing   
by. "Yeah, I guess." she finally said. "So Ash, what about you? What have you   
been doing all these years?"  
  
"Well.....after you left." Ash started. "Me and Brock, continued on. It was Ok   
for a while...but eventually we both realized that it wasn't working. So Brock   
went back to Pewter and I went back to Pallet."  
  
"Yup, I went back home" Ash chuckled "I took your lead and went back to school   
for a while. Graduated. Then Brock and I opened up our very own Pokemon Center   
in Pallet."  
  
"Really Ash. So you given up on your dream too." Misty said a little dejected.  
  
"Well...for a while I did. I figured that, you were probably right. Camping and   
battling is fun, but it was no way to earn a living...." Misty cringed at the   
echoing of her own words.   
  
"I probably would have lived the rest of my life thinking that too. But it's   
funny, one day Pikachu and I was flipping through the channels and we saw a   
really old episode of the Pokemon Leagues." There was a flicker of light in   
Ash's eyes, when he said that.   
  
"I hadn't been in any battles for years, so I thought we'd check it out. So we   
were watching, it was a pretty good match too. Even though the show took place   
about twelve years ago. It was obvious that both trainers were very skilled and   
their Pokemon were pretty powerful."   
  
"So anyway, the match was over and I was about to change the channel. When I   
noticed something bright red in the audience. I crept over to the television to   
get a better look." he snickered. "And right there before me was a scraggly   
little kid in a bright red Pokemon League hat. Cheering right along with the   
fans." Misty smiled, she could imagine it.   
  
"I started to remember that day. That was the day that I declared to my father   
that I would be a Pokemon Master..." Ash's face was then sadden. "That was also   
the day my father passed away."  
  
Misty approached him and put her arms around him. "Ash I'm sorry..." Ash for a   
brief moment, soften in her embrace. Then his body became alive again.  
  
"Anyway..." Ash continued. "That was the last promised I made to my dad and I   
still haven't fulfilled it yet. So....I decided to take a leave of absence from   
the Pokemon Center and here I am....still trying to be a Master." Ash concluded   
happily.  
  
"I already got about ten badges and right now I'm just preparing for Indigo."   
Misty was silent.  
  
"How could you do that Ash," She finally asked. "What about your job, what about   
your career?"   
  
"It can hold..." Ash stated firmly. "This is what I love, Misty. I wasn't happy   
back at the Pokemon Center. I'd rather be out in the open air, under the   
countless stars." Ash said while looking at the moonlight.   
  
Misty looked at him like he was a total enigma. Ash sighed. "I kinda figured   
you, wouldn't understand." Ash said while moving to the other end of the   
balcony.  
  
"I do...I do understand." Misty admitted while Ash turned to her face her.   
"Actually, I kinda admire you Ash."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Misty smiled "Yeah...I mean, after all these years, your still trying to do it.   
You haven't given up on your dreams....unlike me." Misty sighed, while looking   
down.   
  
Ash moved beside her and put his arm around her. "Hey Mist, you can still do it!   
I know you can." She looked up into his eyes.   
  
"You think so?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, I can even help you out if you want." He willingly offered.   
  
"Really?" He nodded. The idea seemed like a dream. Being out under the stars   
again. Battling, with all the different adventures. For an instant it seemed   
like the old Misty was back.  
  
"Hey, I could be like old times," She envisioned. "All the fun, the different   
journeys...Just me you and...and..." Her smiling face quickly turned to a frown.   
Ash picked it up.  
  
"and....Daniel." He added. There was an eerie silence between them as their   
dreams came to a halt. Reality can be brutal sometimes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash," Misty began. "It just, I have a new life now. I'm about to get   
married, I have a very demanding job...and...and..."  
  
"Your scared...." Ash said silently.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Your scared." Ash repeated strongly. "I can't believe it. The first time in my   
life Misty Waterflower is scared."  
  
"Ash it isn't like that." She insisted "I have work and Daniel and..."  
  
"Misty, you can always go on leave for a while and Daniel seems like a   
reasonable guy." Ash started.  
  
"Yeah right..." She said under her breath.   
  
"What?" Ash barely heard her, but he heard something.  
  
"It's nothing..." Misty replied softly. She didn't want to get into it.  
  
"Misty come on...I'm your friend, we used to tell each other everything." Ash   
stated. "You know I can keep a secret..."  
  
She looked him in the eyes and for a brief moment. She again saw the same young   
boy that was her friend. The boy that could be trusted and the boy that she   
still loved. She then smiled as she looked at his face. He still had the same   
determination, that he held in his youth. She knew that if she was ever in   
danger Ash would always be there to help her.   
  
She finally answer "It's nothing Ash really. I think I'm just nervous about   
getting married and all." She walked over and kissed him on the forehead. "but   
thanks for being concerned."  
  
Ash blushed, then cursed himself. 'I'm not suppose to have those kinda thoughts   
about a soon to be married woman, but still...IT'S MISTY.' Ash shook off his   
hidden delight and decided to pursue the matter. "Misty are you sure? I'm mean   
if there is anything going on...."  
  
Misty looked off the balcony. "It's nothing Ash..." She turned to him. "besides   
I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."  
  
Ash grinned. "Big girl indeed." he kidded. "Your still the same scrawny, red-  
head that journeyed with me when I was a kid."  
  
"What!?!" This alarmed Misty, not only has it been six years since anyone called   
her scrawny. But she was very proud of her slim figure. "I have you know, Ash   
Ketchum! I have won the Cinnabar Island Beauty contest two times."  
  
'Should have been six times' Ash thought, but he would never admit that. So   
instead he said "Right, I bet you had Daniel pay-off all the judges in your   
favor."  
  
"What!!! I can't believe you Ash. Here I thought in the last few years you would   
have finally learned some class. But your the same JERK, you always were!"  
  
"What!!!" Ash responded. "AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!" Misty replied.  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOOOO!!!!!!!!" Misty shouted at the top of her lungs. She shouted so hard   
that she lost all her breath and was taking deep breaths to regain it.   
  
Ash stopped to observer her, then grinned. A small chuckle escaped his lips.   
Misty realizing herself, calmed down a bit and returned with a smirk. The two   
started laughing historically.  
  
"Oh man," Ash said while catching his breath. "We haven't argued like that in   
years."  
  
"Yeah," Misty returned. "I kind of missed it. I think our last fight was   
what..... Five years ago?"  
  
Ash tried to remember the incident. "Yeah, I think it was...." Ash started.   
  
"the day....I left." Misty said while finishing his sentence. There was a long   
pause. "I've never seen you so mad before." Misty admitted.  
  
"I didn't want you to go."  
  
"Ash....you knew I was just going to school." Misty remarked  
  
"I know....but I didn't care." Ash stated bluntly. "I didn't want you to go."   
Ash repeated while returning to the view over the balcony. "and besides you   
never came back..." He looked away from her, his emotions were starting to go.  
  
Misty was at a lost she didn't know her leaving, effected Ash that much. "Ash   
I..."  
  
"Was life with us, that bad?" He innocently asked. "I know we didn't always get   
along but.....but you didn't have to go," Ash choked on the last part. He was   
doing everything in his power to make sure he didn't cry. "I mean, I'm sure I   
could have changed or done something..."  
  
"Ash...." she started. "it didn't have anything to do with you. In fact, the   
time I had with you......and Brock on the road was probably the best part of my   
life."  
  
"Then why did you leave us?" Ash asked again, a small tear escaping his eyes. He   
really wanted to ask 'Why did you leave me?'  
  
"I don't know......" She said softly. "I guess I believed that by going to   
school, it could have helped me to be something....something special one day."  
  
"I already thought you were something special." Ash honestly replied. Misty gave   
no response, her mind was contemplating on the young man's words. Her thoughts   
were interrupted when he spoke again. "Misty?"  
  
"Yeah..." She weakly answered.   
  
"Do you ever wished you didn't leave?" He asked while looking directly at her.  
  
'Another one of those hard questions' Misty thought.  
  
"Sometimes..." she finally answered. "But look where I am now." She stated while   
waving her hand around the whole estate. Ash joined her in the viewing of the   
whole estate.   
  
It was beautiful, a large house with a lavish garden. A thirty room mansion   
with a tennis court and a swimming pool. There was another long silence. They   
then return to the view of the city.  
  
"You know...." Ash started while keeping his eyes forward. "I kinda had the   
biggest crush on you, when I was younger." His face turn a nice shade of red   
after the sentence.  
  
"Really?" Misty was totally shocked. "I always thought you hated me."  
  
"No way....You got on my nerves sometimes." Ash thought about that. "No scratch   
that a lot of times." He corrected himself. "But I could never hate you."  
  
Misty for some reason had a warm feeling in heart. She smile brightly after   
hearing Ash's confession. Then she was upset. 'Why!!!! Why do I find out this   
now!!! I can't do anything now. I'm about to settle down and get married. Why   
Ash? Why tell me now!?!' She mentally shouted.   
  
"So Misty, what about you?" Ash asked while breaking her silence.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ash repeated himself slowly. "I...want...to...know, what did you think about   
me?" Misty was silent. "I mean, we traveled for five years, and the only reason   
you gave me was because of the bike. And the day I tried to give you a new one,   
you wouldn't accept it. So..."  
  
"So what!?!" Misty replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing....Look Ash it's in the past. I'm about to get married soon. Let's just   
leave it alone." She expressed while moving away from him.   
  
"Fine...I'll let it go." He said softly. Then he stopped. "No!!!"  
  
"What???"  
  
"I said no...." Ash had a fierce glint in his eyes. "I can't drop it or let it   
go. Misty, this is probably not what you want to hear, but it's what's been in   
my heart. I didn't tell you when you left....and that was my mistake. But I want   
to make up for that by telling you now..."  
  
"Everyday that I traveled with you, I cherished deeply..." Ash said while   
placing both hands on her shoulders. "I just wished I told you how special you   
really were to me. I know that your getting married and I can't change it. I   
know you love someone else and I can deal with that..." 'kinda,' he thought.   
"But no matter what you say I can't forget my feelings."  
  
'I love you,' Misty couldn't say those words, but she knew she wasn't mistaken.   
But how can she fall in love with somebody else now, with her wedding a few   
months away. Why does life have to be this way...  
  
"Ash please don't say anymore." Misty said barely over a whisper.   
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"I said STOP!!!" She shouted. Ash took a step back.   
  
"What do you think would happen by telling me you had feelings for me!?! Huh? Do   
you think, I would runaway with you to start a new life over?!?" Misty yelled.  
  
"No...." Ash stated bluntly.  
  
"Did you think, I would come out say 'I love you,' and forget all about my three   
year relationship with Daniel!?!" Misty screamed.  
  
"No...." He again said plainly.  
  
"Then what! What did you want?!?" She asked, breath nearly gone from all her   
yelling.   
  
Ash looked her right in her crystalline blue eyes and answered. "My friend   
back...." He then moved to the farther end of the balcony. His face a mantle of   
hurt and pain.   
  
Misty felt heart sank. She just destroyed only person that she ever loved. She   
quietly moved behind him. Afraid to touch him, for fear of doing more damage.   
"Oh my god...Ash I'm sorry. I didn't know. I..."   
  
"It's ok Misty....Like you said you've changed." He said without any emotion. "I   
didn't think it was possible. But I guess I was wrong..."  
  
"No....to be honest. Ash, I'm the same scrawny, annoying, little girl that   
traveled with you." Misty admitted. She saw Ash smile.  
  
"I think you forgotten, stubborn." Ash added.  
  
Misty thought about it. "Yeah stubborn too."  
  
"Ummm....and loudmouth." Ash stating another.  
  
Misty bit down. "Yeah loudmouth too." She said through her teeth.  
  
"Yeah and don't forget poorly dressed." An amused Ash included.  
  
That was the last straw for Misty. She pounced on him for that one. "WHAT DO YOU   
MEAN POOR DRESSED!!! WHO WAS THE ONE WITH THAT DIRTY OLD HAT?!?! HUH???"  
  
Ash took that one to heart, he loved that hat. He probably would have worn it   
tonight if it wasn't a fancy shindig. Ash was about to respond, but stopped. It   
was if he just realized something. Then he smiled as he looked at her. The same   
little girl that he fell for. His smiled turned into a thunderous laughter. An   
act that a few moments ago, he thought he would never do.  
  
"What's so funny Ketchum?" Misty growled.  
  
"It's nothing.... I'm just remembering how cute you get when your really angry."   
Ash commented.  
  
"Yeah, right now your trying to change the subject!" Misty angrily yelled, but   
couldn't hide the fact she was blushing."  
  
"And your blushing too." Ash remarked. While pinching her cheeks.  
  
Misty shrugged him off. "Oh, Shut up!" She shouted, while pushing him a little.  
  
"Hey!" Ash exclaimed while returning the gesture.   
  
Grinning, Misty in turn returned the favor, by shoving the Pokemon Trainer back.   
The two, continued their playful jesting until....  
  
"Ha! Got ya!" Ash cheered, as he threw both his arms around her waist, pinning   
her arms to her sides, so she couldn't move. Drawing the two, in a unintentional   
embrace.  
  
"Let go.." Misty laughed, but then she grew silent. Her body was so close to   
his. Almost too close, but she didn't say a thing. She just looked up to him and   
could see her reflection in his eyes.   
  
Ash was silent too. 'Let go of her you idiot she's already taken!!!' his   
conscious mind told him. But Ash's heart got the better of him. Unknowingly, as   
if his body was in control, he made his embrace with her even tighter. Misty   
snaked her arms around him, while gazing into his moonlit face. Their eyes met   
again. Both could see the battle of, what was right and what may be, being   
fought in each other's eyes.   
  
"So you used to think I was cute," She finally said, enjoying their closeness.   
Her mind also telling her to desist.  
  
"Yeah....." Ash admitted. "Now I think your beautiful...." He said softly. He   
was debating whether-or-not to say what he was truly feeling. "Misty..."  
  
"Ash I..." She said nearly at the same time. Ash forgetting what was right and   
wrong, drew her closer to his lips.   
  
Their lips finally touched. The contact triggering a sudden explosion of passion   
and warmth. The sensations...the love....togetherness all mixed together and   
flowing from their seemingly small act. Finally the two broke the kiss.   
  
Ash regaining his senses moved away from Misty. "I'm sorry Misty. I..." he   
whispered. Misty didn't respond. "I don't belong here....I'm sorry." He turned   
to leave.  
  
"Wait Ash!!!" She cried. "Please don't go! I..." She didn't know what to say or   
how to react. But she knew she didn't want him to leave her, like she left him.  
  
"Misty...I have no right being here. I...and your about to get married." his   
mind stuttered, while turning to face her. His face soften, when he saw her   
tears. "Misty, What's the matter?" he asked while wiping away her tears.  
  
"I'm totally lost Ash!" she yelled "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so   
trapped." She said while resting her head on his chest. She looked up to face   
him. "Have you ever felt trapped before. Like your head is telling you one thing   
and your heart is telling you something else?"  
  
"Uhh...that depends." Ash answered vaguely. "What is your head saying?"  
  
She sighed. "That I should go inside, enjoy the party and marry Daniel." She   
confessed.  
  
Ash frowned at that one. "Oh...." He felt as though he already lost. But decide   
to continue anyway. "So what does your heart say?"  
  
Misty smiled, as the last tear rolled down her face. "To do this..." And she   
gently took his face and guided it to her lips.   
  
All thoughts of denying their true feeling, were no more. As the same feeling of   
warmth and love flowed through the both of them. Their arms wrapping around each   
other, as they tried to increase the togetherness that they felt. Only one word   
can truly describe the feeling that they had.  
  
Love.  
  
True love, that only seems to happen to a select few. But is still something   
that everyone truly desires. The couple broke the kiss.   
  
"Oh man, I can't believe we just did that." Ash gasped. His heart was beating   
faster by the minute.  
  
"Do you wish we didn't?" Misty asked, with a look of fleeing hope.  
  
"No, never." Ash said firmly. "It's just....your getting married, and..."  
  
"Ash...."  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Will you marry me?" Misty softly asked.  
  
"WAAA!!! What?" Ash stammered out. "But Misty, your already marring Daniel."  
  
Misty shook her head. "But I love you." She returned, her blue eyes shimmering   
in the moonlight.  
  
Ash was speechless. In one night all of his hopes and dream could have finally   
come true, but was he ready? He turned away from Misty to look off the balcony,   
the lights of the city that were at first so marvelous, now seemed so trivial.   
So many thoughts in Ash's head were going a mile a minute. The night was suppose   
to be so simple, now everything was changing so fast.   
  
He turned around to face her. The one person that meant more to him, then anyone   
else. The one person, he swore a long time ago he would gladly give his life   
for.   
  
He smiled. "You know...Traditionally the guy is suppose to ask the girl."  
  
"I don't care about tradition." Misty stated bluntly. "I just want to be with   
you."  
  
Ash smiled again, as if his thoughts were finally confirmed. "Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Misty echoed.  
  
"Yes." Ash repeated, while nodding his head.   
  
"Oh my God!" Misty cheered. She leaped at Ash while hugging him tight. He   
wrapped his arms around her petite frame. Promising never to let go. She then   
decided to get familiar with the lips that she so wanted to get acquainted with   
years ago.   
  
She would have gladly stayed there for an eternity, but her ears caught a faint   
voice from inside. "Where is Misty?!?" Daniel demanded. No one was able to   
answer.   
  
'Daniel!' Misty's mind reminded her. She broke her sensual embrace with Ash.   
  
Ash heard Daniel's voice so he wasn't surprised. "Ash! We have to get out of   
here!" Misty pleaded.   
  
"Yeah your right..." He agreed. He knew that getting caught kissing another   
man's fiancée, wouldn't go to smoothly with the engagement party attendants.   
"but what about Daniel? Are you going to at least tell him the wedding is off?   
And you job?"   
  
"Ash, I don't want anything to do with Daniel anymore. Plus I haven't become the   
world's greatest Water Pokemon Trainer yet right?" Misty stated.   
  
Ash grinned at her response. Now his mind was focusing on a way to escape. He   
was about to make a suggestion when, Daniel's silhouette was seen on the balcony   
curtain.  
  
"Ash, please think of something!" Misty pleaded.   
  
He smiled "Don't worry Misty, I got an idea." He then went into his pocket and   
drew out a small red and white ball.  
  
"A pokemon?" Misty questioned.  
  
Ash winked. "Trust me..." He enlarged the ball and released the monster. The Sky   
was illuminated with a flashing white light as an Aquamarine bird materialized   
in the sky.   
  
"An Articuno?" Misty was amazed. The bird flew threw the sky then landed   
gracefully on the balcony. "but I thought it was nearly impossible to catch."  
  
Ash grinned while looking at the marvelous ice bird. "It was....but I managed I   
guess." he turned to Misty. "It was suppose to be your wedding present....But I   
guess it can serve as an escape." He finished while climbing onto the Articuno's   
back.   
  
Misty smiled. Ash never seemed to amaze her. She was about to join him when   
heard Daniel voice getting close. She turned to the balcony's entrance. Daniel's   
shadow appeared to go for the door. Misty froze in her place, too scared to   
move.   
  
Ash leapt off of the water fowl, to stand beside his love. He put his arm around   
her, and whispered "It will be ok..."  
  
Misty seemed to lax a little, at his words. But she was still afraid. The door   
latched turned slightly. Misty and Ash held their breath. The latch moved to the   
left then to the right, the door start to open to a slight crack. But then a   
voice from the background had summoned Daniel for his opinion of a contract   
option. Daniel left to seek the new offer.  
  
Misty breathed a sigh of relief and nestled on the body behind her. She felt his   
arms wrap around her tiny frame. She felt warm, she felt secure, she felt loved.  
  
"Misty...I think we should go..." Ash warned. He didn't know when Daniel was   
coming back and didn't want to stick around to find out.  
  
"Yeah..." she smiled, as she followed him to the ice bird.   
  
Ash was the first to get on. Then he helped Misty. She sat in front of him with   
his arms around her. He whispered into her ear. "Are you sure about this   
Misty...I mean do you really want to give up everything you have for me? I mean   
he can give you anything you want...."  
  
Misty turn slightly to the side to face him and smiled. "He can't give me   
you...."  
  
"Misty..." She stopped his sentence by touching her soft lips to his.   
  
She then smiled. "Lets go Ash..." He nodded while increasing his hold on her.   
  
"I love you..." he whispered into her ear.   
  
"I love you too..." She returned, while nestling her head on his chest.   
  
He then turned to Articuno and ordered the bird to take flight.  
  
As if traveling on the wings of angels the two soared through the Cinnibar   
skies. The Articuno chiming in the air, declaring the start of a new life and a   
new union. 


End file.
